New Things
by Hainekko
Summary: Shiki and Rima were best friends. Childhood, to be exact. About to graduate high school, they make one big mistake. So in the end, we get a pregnant Rima running away and never coming back. But what happens when they find her years later? AU/LEMONS!
1. what the?

New Things  
_a shiki and rima fan fiction_

disclaimer: i don't own vk and i never will. D:

please note that this is my first vk fan fic.  
and that this story is an AU.  
and its rated M for a reason.

x.x.x.x.x

Rima's POV

It was after school and I walked out of my last class. Today was a Friday, meaning the weekend had finally arrived. As I made my way to my locker, I saw Shiki, my best friend, there waiting. When I got to my locker, our eyes met and he just nodded his head as a way to greet me. Shiki was... not a man of many words.

We walked out of school together and at the gate, met up with some other friends. Today, we had planned to get something to eat first, then go our separate ways.

Ichijou opened his mouth to say, "Hey Shi-"

But was interrupted by Kain, who had his arm around Ruka's waist and said, "We can't join you guys today. Something came up and..." His voice trailed off, but we all knew the reason why they were skipping out on us. It was probably some shit about being intimate with each other and stuff.

"Yeah. Whatever." Aidou said. He's been moody ever since Ruka and Kain announced that they started dating. I wasn't surprised, I saw it coming. We all saw it coming. But Aidou was touchy about it because he grew up with Kain like a brother. He continued, "You know, we should spend a lot more time with each other. Before you know it, you guys will turn out like Kaname. He used be like, our best friend. But when he started dating his sister, he started ditching us all the time. Now he's a total ass."

"I agree. We're all graduating this year. And who knows? We might not see each other as much afterwards." Ichijou commented.

"I know. I know. We'll do something over the weekend, okay?" Kain said, trying to satisfy the two boys. "Let's meet up at Shiki's, sound good?"

"Do I have a say in this?" Shiki asked dully.

"No."

"Okay. My house it is then. What time?" he asked, trying to sound 'happy'.

I nudged him in the arm and said, "Don't try to act happy, Shiki. It's not like you."

"We'll all be there at 8:30 in the morning. Wake up early!" Ichijou teased. He just loved torturing all of us, especially Shiki. All of us hated waking up early in the morning. The sun, it was just. Ugh.

After saying our good byes, Ichijou and Aidou said that they would go to the arcade and play video games. Kain and Ruka were going to his place to... Never mind. And Shiki was going to walk me home.

"Wanna stay the night? My parents are out and... yeah." he asked me, looking at the ground.

It wasn't unusual for me to stay at his house. We've known each other since we were little. I've slept over before even when his parents were in the house. We were best friends. That's it. Nothing more. And Shiki and I never, ever, did anything that we would regret with each other. Even if we both knew it was something that we yearned for, something that we wanted but couldn't get.

"Okay. I'll call my dad at your house then." When we reached the parking lot, he opened the car door for me and I stepped in. 'Always the gentlemen.' I thought as I rolled my eyes.

The ride to his house was quiet. I don't think house was the word to describe the place. Mansion, maybe? Shiki came from a rich family, so did I. But Shiki was just filthy rich. It was like money grew on trees for him. His mother was a celebrity and his father, well, did it really matter?

When we got there, we were greeted by maids and butlers. Shiki always liked driving in his car and hated being carpooled by people. We got out of the car and Shiki lead me into the house and into his room.

He plopped down onto the bed and I did as well. We lay down there together, my head on his chest and his arm around me. Sure, if someone walked in on us like that, they would get the wrong idea, but since it was just me and Shiki, it was okay. When we were like this, everything just seemed to fall into place.

I could feel the soft tugs of his fingers as they twisted around the strands of my hair. He pulled off the hair ties that came my golden pigtails up. As he continued to play with my hair, I slowly drifted off to sleep. And so did he.

x.x.x.x.x  
Shiki's POV

When I woke up, I looked down at the sleeping girl on my chest. I softly caressed her cheeks, tracing her features. It was at times like this, when the male in me wanted to touch more of her. But I knew that I couldn't, it would ruin everything.

I remember when I was in seventh grade, when I was still learning new things about myself. When I hit puberty. How Aidou and Ichijou would talk about what they did in the shower when their parents weren't home. And what they saw on the computer.

I remembered when I discovered myself. Seventh Grade. I was at the pool with my 'friends'. The ones I had now. And Rima just happened to be in a two-piece bathing suit. I couldn't help but blush, seeing as to how I was only thirteen at the time. I felt my crotch area grow hard and it started to hurt. I told them that I was going to rinse off before I got in the pool. I thought taking a shower would help ease the pain. And thats... yeah. I'd rather not describe what I did in there.

I saw Rima slowly waking up and I immediately withdrew my hand from her face.

"Shiki?" she asked, wiping her eyes as she sat up from the bed. It was then that I realized that the tank top she was wearing had risen up a bit and that one of the straps were falling off.

'Oh shit.' is what I thought when I started imagining what would happen if the other strap fell down. 'Oh shit. Oh shit.' I started to feel it. I tried to stop thinking about it. I tried to stop 'it' from getting hard. 'Shit' is what I thought as I sighed in defeat. What if Rima saw? That would be embarrassing. Quick, Shiki! Say something!

"Hey Shiki." She said as she turned to face me. Her eyes quickly widened when she saw my crotch area.

'Oh shit.'

Normal POV

"Shiki. When did that happen?!" she asked, surprised.

'Today was a bad day to wear tight pants.' Shiki thought to himself. "Nothing. Nothing. Please excuse me." he said, embarrassed. He got up and made his way to the bathroom connected to his room, thinking of ways to commit suicide. How could his face Rima ever again after this happened?

He felt a tug come from his hand as he looked at it. A smaller pair reached out to him and he looked at the girl. "I'll help." she said softly.

"What?" he asked, surprised.

"I'll help. Its my fault, right?"

"I don't want to take advantage of you. Its okay. I'll deal with this on my own."

"I want to."

That's what caught him off guard. Did she just say what he thought she said?

Taking advantage of his distraction, she pushed herself on him and kissed him.


	2. protection

New Things  
_a shiki and rima fan fiction_

disclaimer: i don't own vk and i never will. D:

Sorry this chapter took so long! I hope that I won't disappoint you

WARNING! Lemon in this chapter.

x.x.x.x.x

Once regaining control, Shiki kissed her back, slyly opening his mouth for entrance. He plunged his tongue into her mouth once she allowed access. Without breaking the kiss, he led her to his bed and pinned her down. Drawing back only to gasp for air, then returning. She wrapped her fingers in his hair, playing with it slightly and trying to press his lips to hers more than what was really possible.

_'Oh god. Is this really happening?' _is what both of them thought.

Finally stopping their make-out session, Shiki started kissing her neck, sucking, nipping, and biting every now and then. _Like a vampire._ (a/n: XD sorry, I just had to add that in) He loved the way she moaned whenever he hit one of her sensitive spots.

Rima released her hands from her partner's hair and slowly made it down his body, and to his pants. She unbuttoned it, then pulled down the zipper, he kicked off his pants as soon as the zipper came off to reveal black and crimson boxers with a red vampire smiley face on the right leg. She giggled softly when she realized that they were the ones she got him for Christmas as a joke. She felt his hard member through the fabric and started stroking it softly, just to tease him.

She saw his head draw back and a glare was sent her way. "Rima..." he groaned.

The blonde girl smiled and continued to stroke it softly. then slowly, very slowly, pulled down his boxers to reveal his hot, long member. At first, she was surprised at how big her best friend was. "Who knew it was that big, Shiki?" she whispered into his ear in a seductive voice.

Shiki was shocked at Rima and quickly closed his eyes, feeling the pain string through his member. She just enjoyed his pain. didn't she?

Again, she took advantage of his vulnerability and flipped them so she was on top of him. Giving him a quick kiss on the lips, she traveled down to his member and took it in her mouth. She could hear his soft groans. "Rimaaa..." She continued to bob her head up and down, occasionally sucking it. They went at it for a few minutes, but it felt like forever.

"Rima... I think I'm gonna-"

Too late. He spilled into her and she gagged a little on it, but took in every single drop. She thought that would do the trick and then they'd be done, but nooo.

His dick was still standing up straight in the air.

"Wasn't that enough?"

"I don't know why, but I've been holding off for a few weeks." He said, panting in between. He sat up and cupped her face in his hands. "I need you, Rima."

She nodded her head slowly, then he slowly slid off the blazer she wore for the school uniform followed by her dress shirt. Then it revealed her lacy red bra. His favorite color. _'Oh god. Is she trying to kill me here?' _he thought to himself. Then he slid off her skirt, revealing a matching lacy red panty.

Rima softly tugged on his tie and let it slide off, then unbuttoned his shirt, sliding it off as soon as she was done.

He softly caressed her stomach, then the middle of her back, until her reached the clasp of her bra. He undid it carefully and slid it off to reveal medium sized breast that looked so soft. He felt like he could just play with them all day. Thinking and seeing this made his member throb again. He looked at Rima to see that her eyes were closed and her face was a light red. How cute, she was embarrassed. "Don't be shy, Rima. Its just me. Besides, you should be proud, you're so beautiful. I could do you all day." he whispered seductively in her ear.

He slowly took her right breast into his mouth and licked her nipple until it became hard. She moaned, turning him on even more. He used one of his hand to play with her left breast. He sucked lightly on her nipple, making her moan even louder. It officially became his favorite sound in the whole world.

Rima could feel her lower section get wetter by the second, and she couldn't take it anymore. Now she knew how Shiki felt when she was teasing him. "Shiki..." she moaned his name.

Once he was done fondling with her breasts, he pulled down her panties and admired her moist pussy. He looked up at her to see her embarrassed face again. He smiled at her before slipping his tongue into her. Rima's eyes grew wide at the feeling of him plunging his tongue in and out of her. He started liking her clit and all around it. It was driving her crazy. "Shiki!" She yelled as she came a little.

"Mmm, Rima. You taste good, too." he said as he moved back up to cup her face. "Are you ready?"She nodded in response and he kissed her forehead.

She lay back down on her back, putting her legs in a 'V' form, so he had better access to her.

He hovered over her and asked, "Is this your first time?"

Rima shook her head. "No..."

Well, Shiki wasn't surprised. Rima was a model, and many boys have probably approached her. But why didn't that bother him?

"But you're the biggest among all of them." she added, her eyes closed, just waiting for him to get inside of her.

He smirked and positioned himself at her entrance. He quickly inserted himself into her. No need to go slow, right? It wasn't her first time, so why not start out fast? That's what he thought until he heard the ear piercing scream that came from his best friend's mouth. He panicked and was about to pull out, but Rima stopped him by wrapping her arms around his neck and pushed her lips against his. She nodded slightly, signaling him to keep going, and he thrust harder into her.

He saw small tears escape her eyes, then pulled his lips away from hers. "Rima, I thought you did this before?"

"I have." She said. "But Shiki is so. He's so big." Then her tears went away, as she adjusted to his size, and smiled softly to him. "But you can keep going now." She moved closer to his ear. "I want all of you inside of me." she said seductively.

He silently nodded his head with a smirk, and thrust into her harder. He tried to go deeper and deeper, then faster and faster. He groaned, as she moaned his name.

"Ah, Shiki. Shiki... Shiki." she would pant as she looked at him.

"Rimaaaa." he would say as he stared into her eyes.

"Shiki!" she yelled as she came onto his member. But she knew they weren't done yet, he still needed to release, and he was getting tired.

"Rima..." he groaned, "I'm getting tired."

She flipped them over, moaning at the feeling of him moving inside of her, so that she was now on top. Now that he was as deep as he could go inside of her, she took a moment to adjust to the new position. She then started bouncing up and down his member.

Shiki supported her by putting his hands on each side of her waist. He moaned and groaned as she rode him. "Ah... Ah... Rima..."

"I'm cumming..."

She quickened her pace, readying herself for what was going to happen next.

"Oh my god." is what she said when his semen quickly flooded inside of her. He moved his hands up to her face, pulling her down so that he could kiss her.

After a few minutes, she got off of him and lied down next to him, her back facing him. Oh boy, was she exhausted.

But that's when the though hit them.

_'We didn't use a condom, didn't we?'_


	3. gone

New Things  
_a shiki and rima fan fiction_

disclaimer: i don't own vk and i never will. D:

I'm glad you guys liked the last chapter. . I was kind of worried sicne I've never written a lemon before.

-xOVampireKissesXo- : My mom would kill me if she found out that I wrote something like this. xD

WARNING: Short lemon in the beginning. x.x

x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Shiki's POV

"Ngh." I muffled as I slowly awoke. I looked at the clock on my desk and saw that it was 8:15. Was there something that I was forgetting? Something was going to happen today, right? I couldn't seem to remember. Maybe I'll call Rima and... Oh shi-.

I turned to my other side, and in the process, I realized that I was naked. That wasn't new. I woke up naked at least a few times a month. I looked at the sleeping girl next to me. Nothing new, I always slept with different girls. But I looked at the face of this time's girl and found out it was my _best friend_. It was Rima. Then all of last night flashed back to me in a second and I mentally slapped myself. How could I?

Maybe this was just one of my sick fantasies. Yeah of course it was. Why would we be so careless?

I pulled the covers off of 'us' and found that this wasn't a fantasy. This was real. There was Rima's naked body. Lying down in my bed. My eyes widened in horror, but I did admit I had a nice view of everything from her position-.

What. The. Fuck? What was I thinking? Whoop. There it goes again. Shit. I looked down on my... yeah. And immediately stood up from the bed, making it move suddenly and I cringed when I heard her soft voice say, "Shiki...? I looked back at her and saw her looking up at me.

"Shit. What happened last night?" she asked me.

Rima's POV

I looked up at my best friend in shock. Then everything came back to me in a matter of a few seconds. "Shit."

"Yeah, shit." he replied to me. And before I knew it, he was sitting back on the bed in front of me. He cupped my face in his hands and kissed me. I couldn't help but reply by kissing back and opening my mouth to allow him entrance.

Normal POV

Caught in the heat of the moment, they maneuvered to a different position. Shiki's back was against the head board as Rima towered over him.

She saw him open his eyes and take a peek at the clock to give it a confused look. She looked at it too and it read 8:20. Something was happening today... But they couldn't seem to remember. Oh well...

Without looking at him or asking for permission, she lowered herself and moaned as his erect member entered her. "Ah..."

"Ngh." Shiki grunted when his attention went to the girl. "Rima...!" he whined in his usual, dull voice. But he couldn't say he didn't enjoy her eagerness.

After a few minutes, of pumping, groaning, moaning, and whatever you could think of, Shiki was just about ready to cum. Rima already came a few minutes ago, but the boy still had yet to.

8:29:55... 8:29:56... 8:29:57... 8:29:58 ...

Did you know that Aidou and Ichijou had a habit of always being exactly on time no matter what?

8:29:59... 8:30:00 AM.

"GOOD MORNING!" the voice of the young Hanabusa rang through Shiki's room as the door slammed open.

After, Ichijou, Ruka, and Kain entered the room. All of their eyes widened when they saw what their friends were doing.

"What the fuck?"

"When did this happen?"

"Get ready, you two." Kain and Ruka said at the same time to Shiki and Rima as they pushed Aidou and Ichijou out the room.

Once the four were gone, Rima looked into Shiki's eyes in surprise.

_'My life is ruined...' _They both thought sarcastically in their heads.

**15 minutes later**

They were all in Kain's car, a Red 2008 Jeep Commander **(A/N: I'm kinda obsessed with car models. xD You should google the model first, just to give you a visual detail on the setting and such. I'm probably going to state quite a few car models in this story)** with Kain driving, of course. Ruka was shot gun, Ichijou and Aidou in the middle row, and Shiki and Rima in the back.

"Hey, Shiki, why didn't you tell us that you had a secret relationship with Ms. Rima?" Aidou said, turning his head to the back, only to see Shiki facing the oposite direction of Rima, and vise versa.

Ichijou turned around too and said, "Ah.. So they're having a lover's quarrel, huh? They're probably contemplating on who forgot to lock the door."

"Agreed." Aidou said, nodding his head.

"Suck it up you two." Kain said meanly to the two annoyingly annoying boys in the middle.

**A Week Later**

Rima's POV

I was in the bathroom connected to my room, vomiting in the toilet. Then the door opened and my mother was standing in the door way, a painful look shot through her eyes. "Rima..." she said, before walking towards me and standing me up. She definitely knew what I knew.

...

"I went to your room to check if you were there, but you weren't. Then I remembered that you went to the mall with Ruka. On your computer desk, there was..." my mother paused for a second before continuing. "A pregnancy test that read positive."

"The first thing I thought was, is this real? Does this really belong to my Rima?"

A guilty look was plastered on my face. She put her arms around me and pulled me into a hug. It was then, that I couldn't control it. I couldn't help but cry. She patted my back and asked, "Did you check with a doctor already?" I nodded my head.

I went to the doctor with Ruka. She knew everything. I told her what happened. You could say that she was one of my best friends. Other than _Shiki _that is. Ruka comforted me for a while too. She told me that everything was gonna be okay and that Shiki would accept me no matter what. who knew if he would?

"Who's the... father?" My mother hesitated with the last word.

"Shiki." I managed to mumble out. She nodded her head.

"He's a good boy. You are going to tell him, right?" she asked me, gently.

I shook my head and said, "I'm not. Please accept my decision. I want to leave. Go somewhere I can raise our child without seeing him." I wanted to be away from Tokyo. I didn't want him to know about this. He had a great future ahead of him. He's on his way to success after high school. I wouldn't want to drag him down like this.

My mother seemed to understand my reasons. "I'll set you up in California. Is that okay?"

"Yes. But what about dad?" My voice sounded nervous and frightened. I was always daddy's little princess and he would go ballistic when he found out about this. Oh god...

"He knows..." she said suddenly.

My eyes shot up and I pulled away from her grasp. My tear filled eyes went wide as I stared at her. "What? But how?!" My dad probably had a different view of me now. Did he think I was some horrible slut who slept with anyone?

"He walked in your room while I saw your test... He'd rather not talk to you now. But give him some time, okay? Maybe if you come back or something..." she said, fumbling with her fingers.

My eyes dropped to look at the floor and I nodded slightly. My mom pulled me back in a hug and said, "Don't worry, Rima. Everything is going to be fine. When you want to leave?"

"As soon as possible."

"Next week?"

I nodded silently and slowly fell to sleep.

**A week later**

Shiki's POV

Its been two weeks since 'the incident' happened and Rima and I haven't acknowledged each other very much lately. It was that 'awkward' after part. But things would become better in a few days, I hope. I had panned on confronting her about it today, so I waited outside the school. It was kind of weird. She wasn't always early, but she always made it on time. When she didn't show up, I went straight to homeroom.

I took my seat next to the empty desk that belonged to Rima.

"Okay class. As you can see, Ms. Touya is absent today. She won't be coming back. She has requested graduate earlier. Her family says it was urgent and that she would be moving away. She apologizes for not being able to properly say goodbye to everyone." their teacher said.

My head shot up, and that was visible to everyone.

_'She's gone!?'_

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

**this was a boring chapter. i promise that the next chapter will be a lot better! I promise! Oh and remember what I said about the cars! XD**

READ AND REVIEW!


	4. i found you

New Things  
_a shiki and rima fan fiction_

disclaimer: i don't own vk and i never will. D

ah, this took really long. Sorry! But I know you'll just love this chapter.

WARNING: No lemons in this chapter. xp The first part of this chapter is kinda sad...

x.x.x.x.x.x.x

**7 years later...**

Shiki's POV

Over the years, my father and mother helped me get to where I was now. Father got me my own magazine to work on and my mother helped the magazine get noticed by modeling for us for a bit. I am completely grateful for having them. It was as if my life was complete. I had everything that I needed: a good future, loving parents, great friends... But there was something missing. What was that, you ask. Well, 7 years ago, my best friend left Japan to go somewhere that I don't know. She didn't even tell me anything about it. I trusted my friends. They told me they knew nothing. They knew nothing. And I trusted them. Why would they keep things from me?

I looked up from my desk and saw Ruka, my secretary and long time friend standing in front of my desk. "Yes, Ruka?"

"Nothing new was found on Rima." She paused to look at my face. It portrayed hurt, sadness, and disappointment. Ever since I became the head of the magazine, I've had search teams working to find Rima. If she was trying to hide from me, then she was really good. But why would she hide from me? "If you don't mind me asking, Shiki... When do you plan on giving up?"

"I won't give up." I said, in a low voice. "My life is so empty now, Ruka! Without her, I'm nothing!" I didn't realize that I raised my voice until Ichijou, Aidou, and Kain came into my office. They've witnessed my panic attacks before. I didn't mean to have them. Really, I didn't. But I always panicked when I thought of her sometimes. Thoughts like, 'How is she? Is she okay? Is she happy? Is she still _alive_?' always popped in my head and made me nervous. What if the answer to my questions were all negative?

When I looked at my friends/co workers, Ruka was behind them, and the three guys were in front, ready to hold me down.

I sat back down in my seat and buried my face in my hands. First, I started to chuckle, only to receive an odd, confusing look from them. Then, for the first time since a very, very long time. I finally let them out. I always tried not to cry when I thought about her. I never cried. But today, I, Senri Shiki, cried. In less than a second, Ichijou was at my side, telling me to stop.

"This isn't right, Shiki. Stop it, stop it..." Ichijou whispered in my ear.

"Shiki, it's not like you... please stop."Ruka's, now caring voice, said from the other side of my desk.

"Shiki..." Kain's voice trailed off from next to Ruka.

"Stop it. Stop it, now..." Aidou said from the other side of me.

**The next day...**

The door to my office opened to reveal Ruka, again. But this time, Kain was with her. It made sense, it was almost their lunch break. They were probably heading out after whatever they needed with me was done.

"Good afternoon, Shiki." they both said, with a bow.

"Ugh. Don't bow, it makes me feel old." I said with a small smile. "What do you need?"

"But you are head of this company." Ruka said. "We should show you respect." She gave a small smirk. "I came here to let you know that the cover photo shoot for next week is all set."

I nodded my head. "Thanks for the 'okay'"

"But there's one thing." She said. I closed my eyes, of course, nothing was perfect. There was always a catch. "The female model is requesting permission to have her children on set because she knows no one from Japan. If you don't remember, she's Japanese but comes from the USA. California, to be exact."

Oh. "How old are her kids? And how many of them?"

"They're 6 years old. There's two of them. One boy, one girl and they're twins named Risa and Shiri."

My head shot up at the names. I remember telling Rima a while back that if I'd ever have kids, I'd name them those two names. I smiled inwardly and said, "Okay. Tell her she has my okay. What was her name, again?"

"She goes by the name of Rena Takana." she said.

Ruka nodded her head and walked out the door with Kain's hand around her waist. I sighed as I slumped back in my chair.

**An hour later...**

Ichijou and Aidou invited me for lunch and I accepted. Its been a while since I had lunch with any of them and I decided that this could be a good opportunity to spend some time with them.

At the employee parking lot, I spotted Aidou's **Green Cayenne Porsche** and walked over to it. Aidou was already in the driver's seat and Ichijou was in the back. I got into the passenger seat and didn't bother putting on my seat belt, like the other two. **(A/N: don't follow their bad example! click it or tick it!! D:)**

"Aha, its been a while, Shiki." Aidou said as he made his way out the parking lot.

"Yeah... Sorry guys." I said guiltily. "It's just things happen and..." His voice drifted.

"Its okay, man." They grinned at me. Ah... Spending time with the guys again.

I thought everything fell into place right then and there. But then soon, I realized, that even if it felt complete, to have friends with me again... There was still one part of me... that wasn't.

That part was my heart.

**One Week Later...**

I arrived at the cover photo shoot hours before it started and everyone was running around the place, acting as if it was the end of the world. There was a makeup lady running to a girl who was _really _ugly, a camera man fixing his camera, some paparazzi... Ahh...

I spotted Ruka and waved at her as she was walking towards me. Like always, a clipboard was like, glued to her hands. "Good morning, Shiki. You didn't have to come, you know that."

"Morning." I mumbled. "I just came for the hell of it. There was nothing to do. How's things going?"

'Well, the female model is already here, and she's all ready. It's amazing, she's so cooperative and kind. Well, from what I've heard. I haven't met her though..." Ruka said. "But the male model has not come in yet. He was supposed to arriv-" She was cut off by her cell phone ringing.

I heard a man's voice on the other end. But the voice wasn't Kain's...

"But Mr. Takada!" she sneered. I raised my eyebrow. Then she groaned and hung up. "The male model has come down with a cold and isn't able to make it. Stupid bitch." she cursed as someone walked by and stared at her in surprise. Now, it was so like Ruka to be bitchy and curse and such, but she was never like this while she was working.

"Professional, Ruka." I teased her, then she grinned. She walked away and took care of some business.

I walked over to the food stand with my hands in my pockets and looked over the many sweets. There were a few people grabbing things, but there were two people whom caught my eye. Well, they were quite loud, arguing over something.

"Risa! Don't eat that one! That's mineee." a male voice said.

"Gah, Shiro, share, share." a female's voice said. I could see the back of their heads, they were red heads, kinda. It was the same as my hair color. And they were young, maybe around seven or eight. I chuckled and turned away. I thought about going to meet that female model Ruka was talking about. I made my way to the small stand in which they were doing makeup. In a chair, sat a woman looking through a magazine. And she was by herself. This would probably be the best time to introduce myself.

For a few seconds, I overlooked her back side. She was petite, skinny, but not to much. And her hair was a golden blond... Ah, that shade was my favorite color in the world.

... Wait, what? Anyways...

I walked up to the woman and asked, "Excuse me, miss?"

She turned around to look at me, her soft voice ringing in my head, "Yes?"

My heart skipped a beat. Maybe even two. But when I saw her face... There were no words to describe the moment.

But all I could think was, _'I found her! She's right here! I found my Rima!' _

I was sure it was her. No one else had that same beautifully angelic face as hers.

"Rima!?" I finally managed to choke out.

"Sh-shiki..." she said softly, then her eyes widened. Then she got up from her chair and ran up to hug me. Her arms wrapped around my neck, and almost instinctively, I wrapped my arms around her waist as she buried her head in my chest. I listened to her soft sobs, probably ruining her makeup. But I've seen Rima without makeup, and she looked just as beautiful.

Never in my life... have I felt this complete.

"Hi Mommy! Who's this guy!?" the same, young female voice from the snack table asked. Then I heard a small giggle come from the male voice.

Mom? Wait, what?

We pulled away at the same time, both looking at the kids. At that moment, my eyes widened in shock.

Their red hair, light blue eyes, and pale complexion.

Hell just broke loose...

Because there was a little girl who looked exactly like me.

And she had a twin brother.


	5. I'M BACK ?

New Things

_a shiki and rima fan fiction_

_

* * *

__disclaimer: i don't own vk and i never will. _

**(A/N; so this is a false alarm, sorry.**

**This is not a chapter.**

**As you guys may know, its been TWO YEARS since I last updated this story.**

**I was browsing through my old stuff and came across this story... I read reviews I've NEVER seen before and now I feel really bad...**

**You guys have given me the inspiration to pick this up again! :3**

**But you need to tell me in the review **

**Are _you _still interested in reading the rest of this story ? )**

Thanks a bunches! :] Love always, Hainekko.


	6. makeup

New Things

a shiki and rima fan fiction

WARNING ! ~ really hot, sexy lemon in this chapter, as a sorry for taking so long to update. ;)

disclaimer: I do not own VK...

* * *

mir

The red head couldn't believe his eyes. What the fuck was going on here? Since when did god start making random little kids that look like him!?

Only an idiot wouldn't be able to figure any of this out.

Everything flashed back.. to that one day after school when the two best friends had sex. _After being caught by the gang, they went out to an awkward day out with everyone. They tried to avoid the topic the whole day, but no one ever said it wouldn't be awkward. When Shiki dropped Rima off at home, he confronted her about what happened._

"_Rima, I know what we did was..."  
_

"_Amazing." she finished his sentence, not looking into his eyes. "Shiki, you're my best friend and nothing's going to change that. What we did... having sex was just... Wow. But I just don't know how I should look at you now."_

_Grabbing her hands in his own, he said, "Rima, I'm still Shiki. I'm still your best friend. Just because my dick got hard looking at you isn't going to change anything."_

"_Its going to be awkward no matter what."_

"_I know."_

"_We're never going to erase this. Its in the past."_

"_I know."_

_  
"You didn't even use a fucking condom." she stated the fact both of them knew since the beginning. "I'm not on the pill, Shiki! I don't go around fucking random guys everyday. I don't need to be on the pill. Oh god..."_

_He let go of her hands and looked down to the ground. "Did you have your period this month already?" he asked, a little frightened of what her response was going to be._

"_I'm supposed to get it next week." she replied, the fright evidence in her voice. _

_They all learned this in freshman year. A woman was more likely to ovulate before her period. And now knowing that Rima's period is supposed to come next week, the only thing they could do now is wait.._

"_I swear to god if you get pregnant... Oh god.." he crouched down on the sidewalk, cupping his face with his hands. "I can't be a dad yet! I know nothing about kids!"_

_She continued to ignore him for a week or so after they talked about it. And it was then that she left... never contacting him once. He took this a sign that she didn't get pregnant, and left urgently... but never once did he ever put it together._

She left because she got pregnant. She left because she was scared of his reaction. She left because of what he said about being a father.

Turning to look at the sobbing face of his best friend, he glared at her. "Rima... What the fuck is this?" he asked before looking at the two kids. _'Oh, better watch my language...'_ "When were you planning on telling me that you had kids!? My kids!" he yelled. Yeah, he tried not making a scene, but how else were you supposed to control a man in this situation?

Rima wiped the tears away from her eyes and tried to say something. "Shi...ki! I-I had my... reasons! … You... had your.. dreams, and I..." she sobbed out. The two kids were by her side in a heartbeat.

Shiki was a bit taken aback by this. He looked as the little girl hugged her mother lovingly, and the boy rubbing his mom's back reassuringly. Wow, she raised these kids well. Just from looking at them, he tried his hardest not to smile.

Bipolar attitude, much?

These were _his _kids. She was the mother to _his _children. Rima was _his _best friend.

Yes, he was mad. Extremely. But this was reality.

He needed to accept the fact that he was a father now.

And now that he was looking at his kids... his own blood... he realized that one little mistake could come to equal one big miracle.

* * *

"Rima, mind explaining to me what's going on?" the voice of a mature female asked as she entered the guest room to her house.

The blonde looked up at her former best girl friend. Ruka could see the guilt on the younger girl's face. "I'm sorry."

Taking a seat next to Rima on the bed, she put her hand over her's. "Rima, its okay. You shouldn't apologize to me. Yes, I was mad, but its only logical to move forward. We have to look pass this and think about what's best for later."

"Ruka, you do understand why I left, right?"

"Of course."

"Shiki will never believe me though!" Rima yelled, burying her face in her hands.

"Shh, shh. Your kids are sleeping now." Ruka said, hushing the blonde. "Shiki will need time to think things over. Don't tell him I told you this.. But he's still head over heels in love with you, Rima. He always has been. So give it time, and he'll approach you about it when he's ready."

Ruka kissed Rima on the cheek before smiling at her walking out.

* * *

A few days had passed, and Rima didn't step foot out of Ruka and Kain's house. The couple took Risa and Shiro out for some sight-seeing today. They wanted to get to know the kids... and the twins wanted to spend some time with "Auntie Ruka and Uncle Kain." Having the house to herself, she decided to clean around. After all, she had no where else to go, so might as well show her gratitude for them letting her and the twins stay.

Putting away the mop, she wiped her hands on her white short shorts. She grabbed the broom and started sweeping in the kitchen. Then the doorbell rang.

_'They must be back...' _She looked at the time and saw that it was still one o'clock... They said they'd be back around five. She came to the conclusion that it can't be them. Ruka or Kain might have a visitor.. _'Wonder who that could be, then.'_

She kind of hoped it was Ichijou or Aidou.. After all, she didn't really want some random stranger staring at he legs... maybe she should change before answering the door. Then it rang again.

Walking up to the front door, she didn't bother looking through the peep hole. After all, they were in a safe, rich people neighborhood. Nobody suspicious would get pass the gates and security guards. She opened the door and dropped the broom when she saw who was standing on the front porch.

"Uhh, hey-" His eyes traveled down to her v-neck, which actually revealed a lot of what he remembered seven years ago, and to her long, milky legs. Shaking his head, he turned a slight red before accidentally saying, "hey legs. Oh, I mean. Rima. Crap." He cursed himself. "Hey, Rima..."

Looking at him amused, she couldn't help but giggle.

Then their eyes met. His mouth curved slightly into a small smile, matching hers. And he remembered how perfectly her lips felt on his. And he couldn't help himself.. He pulled her into the hug he's been craving for seven years.

As his arms wrapped around her neck, her's instinctively made its way around his waist. She could smell his cologne coming off from his suit. Armani. She couldn't help but smile. _'Same old Shiki.' _

He pulled back, but kept his hands on her shoulders. "Okay, back to reality. We need to talk about this."

* * *

The two sat cross legged on the guest room bed facing each other.

After getting over the fact that Rima looked really hot in her outfit, he got serious. "Please.. just be straight up and honest with me. Because I don't want to be hurting for any longer." Shiki said, bracing himself for the painful truth.

Smiling to herself for a brief second, she grabbed both of his large hands into her small ones. "Shiki... I never meant to hurt you." she started. "When I found out I was pregnant, I... thought about everything. I knew financially, there wouldn't be a problem. Its just... we've had our aspirations! If it came out that you got me pregnant at the time, I can't imagine how much that would affect you in a bad way! You weren't ready to be a parent, neither was I! But I wanted to make the sacrifice.. For you, for us."

"But why?" he asked, shocked at the sacrifice Rima made for _him_.

"Because I-" She stopped herself. This was moving too fast. She couldn't tell him that she loved him. "You were my best friend, Shiki."

"We still are best friends."

"If you can find the strength to forgive me, I'd be honored for you to see me as your best friend again."

Shiki sighed. "Rima, you always were. That never changed. The only thing that changed is that I have kid now. Two, actually." He couldn't help but smile. "You just had to go ahead and have twins, huh?" he joked.

The two laughed for a bit, and just enjoyed each other's company in silence. Shiki held his arms out, expecting a 'make-up' hug from her. Getting up from her spot, she gave Shiki a hug while bending down. He pulled her towards him, her now sitting on his lap as they shared an intimate hug.

Breathing in her scent, he got slightly aroused. Hey, there was a really hot girl, who happened to be his best friend, wearing a pair of really short shorts and a v-neck that showed very little to imagine. But then again, he didn't have to imagine, he just had to remember. Oh crap, why was he thinking of this!?

This is the same exact situation as last time!

*** lemon alert ~ ! ***

He looked her in the eyes and was surprised to see the lust in them. In a matter of a few seconds, Rima was pinned down onto the bed, her legs wrapped around his waist, and his tongue in her mouth. Their lips moved in a circular motion as his tongue explored her mouth's familiar territory.

His left arm was set out to support his upper body while his right arm was around her lower back. He started grinding against her. She moaned as she felt Shiki's hard member through the fabric of their clothing.

So much for moving too fast.

Getting up, she started unbuttoning his black blazer and undid his tie. He helped her by unbuttoning his black dress shirt and sliding it off. Taking this moment to stare at his body, she couldn't help but smirk as she traced his abs. He really hadn't let himself go. She was glad he didn't get fat and wasted when she left.

His pants were discarded, and soon so was her shirt and bra. Now only left in her shorts and panties, she was actually a bit nervous as Shiki looked her up and down. _'Oh god, for a woman who gave birth to twins.. You'd never guess that.' _he thought to himself. Her stomach was so flat, yeah there was a stretch mark here and there, but god... she was just as beautiful if not more.

He slid off her shorts and panties at the same time before once again admiring her lower region. Taking a liking to what he saw, he gave her a nice, long lick before sticking his tongue in. She moaned in pleasure as she grabbed his head and opened her legs wider for him. "Oh my go --- d.. Shiki..." she moaned out. "I'm gonna..." she kept saying until he pulled his head away.

"Not yet, babe." he teased before meeting his lips with hers.

Rima groaned as she glared at him and pushed in off of her. Two can play at that game. She took off his boxer briefs and grabbed his long member (did he grow since the last time!?) a little too hard and laughed at his face as he groaned in pain and pleasure. She pumped her hand up and down his penis before taking the whole thing in her mouth. She kept gagging on it, and it was driving Shiki mad!

"Oh god.. Oh god." He chanted as she blowed him. Just as he was about to come, she pulled her head away from him, kissing the tip of his hard on sweetly.

He glared at her as she smiled innocently, as if she had done nothing wrong.

They made out once again, his dick lightly rubbing against her clit. Rima tried getting it in her, but he kept stopping her every time.

"We're not horny teenagers anymore." He said, winking at her. He reached for his pants and took out his wallet. He tossed the unopened condom at her while he put his wallet away.

"Yeah, no kidding. We're horny adults." she said as she sat up and opened the wrapper. She quickly slid the condom on her partner's dick and sat on top of him and rode him like there was no tomorrow.

She moaned out in pure ecstasy as his thrusts started to meet hers in a satisfying rhythm. She managed to fit all of him inside of her, which was surprising since he probably grew about two inches since last time.

Shiki needed to be dominant. Now. Don't get him wrong, he loved the feeling of Rima on top of him, her warm walls all on him, but its been such a long time... He needed her under him.

He slowly pulled her off of him and made her bend down in front of him. Entering her from behind, she moaned out his name as he fucked her in this new position. 'Doggy-style' wasn't her favorite with other guys, but everything with Shiki was just better.

He thrust into her fast and hard, releasing all of this pent-up stress. Reaching over, he fondled around with her breast, that have grown a little. Being a mom did that to you, of course...

Minutes later, Rima came in a not-so quiet manner. Okay, well, she was screaming Shiki's name out like her life depended on it. A few moments after Rima, Shiki came just as hard. Thrusting hard and slow, he pulled out and took the condom off and threw it away. Pulling on his underwear, he came back to the bed to find Rima with her underwear back on.

*** end lemon ` ***

Pulling her into his arms, he kissed the top of her head and said, "That was awesome."

"And amazing."

"And safe!" he playfully added with a smirk.

* * *

A few hours later of lounging around, the two 'best friends' were still in the same position. With Shiki playing around with Rima's stomach, they were absentmindedly making small talk. They had made plans to talk to the kids about everything at dinner. They'd take the kids out somewhere nice, but not too fancy.. Everything was going great.

That is, until a knock was heard on the guest bedroom's door.

"Oh shit. Why does this always happen!?" Rima groaned as she got up and put her shirt and shorts on. Oh god, what is she going to tell her kids when they see a man that looks exactly like them half-naked in mom's room!?

The knock on the door came again. "Rima? Its just me..." Ruka said from the other side.

"Gosh, you take too long to dress," Shiki said as he got up and opened the door. With a smug look on his face, he greeted, "Hey, Ruka."

"Huh? Wait-" Ruka paused to take everything in. Rim was getting dressed, Shiki was half naked, and it smelled like sex in their. "Oh my god! You two !?"

"Ruka!" Rima interrupted, fully dressed. "Why are you guys here already?"

"Uh, Rima, its... already seven." She said, looking at her watch. "Anyways, we came back to see if you guys wanted to get something to eat?"

"Actually, we were planning on taking the kids out.. To talk to them about everything."

"Oh! Okay then! You guys go.. uhh, get ready. I'll get the kids ready and then you guys can have a nice little family night." Ruka said, smiling before going downstairs.

Once closing the door, Shiki turned around and gave Rima a smile. Bending down, gave her a peck on the lips before she pulled him away. "We need to take a shower."

"Why?" he asked stupidly.

"We smell like sex."

* * *

**OMG I'M SO FREAKING SORRY THIS TOOK SO FREAKING LONG.**

**But I really, really hope that you enjoyed this chapter.**

**I know its moving kind of fast, but I don't want you guys to wait any longer.**

**Oh, and Shiki and Rima aren't a couple yet. (;**

**They haven't said 'I Love You' yet. Hahahaaa.**

**Sorry guys, its just to add suspense.**

**I'll try not to go too long without updating.**

**Again, sorry. But I really appreciate everyone sticking around!~**

**And I know that Ruka is really OOC. And so are the other characters. But whatever.. Sorry.  
**


	7. the end

New Things

_a shiki and rima fan fiction_

No lemons in this chapter, but there are mentions of it.

I know, I know. It's been forever again. But by now, are you guys really surprised?

To be honest, I've lost interest in VK, but I felt like finishing it so I don't regret anything, you know? I'm not too proud of this story either… But I started this a long time ago and I've grown up. So here's the last chapter of 'New Things'! Hope you like it~

disclaimer: I do not own VK...

* * *

"So why don't you tell me some stuff about yourselves?" Shiki asked, looking at the two six-year olds on the other side of the booth.

He decided that the best place to have their first 'family dinner' (if you could really call them a family) was at a casual family-friendly burger joint. If they went somewhere fancy, surely Rima would've loved it. She loved those kinds of things. But these kids would probably judge him and think he was just some rich guy trying to get in their mom's pants. Okay, so maybe he was but…

"I'm Risa."

"I'm Shiro."

They both said it at the same time, then looked at each other and giggled. The two looked at Shiki intently, their light blue eyes shining with amusement. It was so weird. This guy, their mom's 'friend', was sitting in front of them. They looked exactly like him as well.

"Risa and Shiro are identical twins," Rima started. Shiki glanced at her and sighed at how amazingly beautiful she looked. He just wanted to plant kisses all over her face… and other places. Okay, so he was a softie when it came to things like this… Could you blame him?

"Yeah, but I'm the smarter one," the girl, Risa, stated proudly. Shiki couldn't help but grin at that.

"H-hey! That's not true!" Shiro retorted, turning red. Looking at Shiki, he exclaimed, "I-it's 'cause…" He paused, trying to think of a reason.

"Save it," his sister said bluntly.

Shiki and Rima couldn't help but laugh at the exchange between the twins. A few people at the restaurant looked over, but no one minded. The burger joint was pretty loud, with the music over the speakers and the many families spending quality time with one another.

Their food came and they ate. Shiki learned many new things about the kids. Turns out Risa is the more studious twin. She was more into watching educational shows and baking. Shiro was more into watching cartoons that had no plot what so ever and playing first person shooting games on his Xbox.

"We should swap gamer tags so we can do a match against each other in CoD," Shiki said to his son… _His son_, that was weird to say. Shiro beamed.

"R-really? You play? That is so… COOL!" Shiro exclaimed, nearly spilling his soda.

Rima rolled her eyes. She really didn't approve of Shiro's mature video games, but it kept him occupied when she had to work late hours. Back when her and Shiki were in high school, he would blow her off sometimes just so he could play. Some friend…

"You know, Shiro. This guy," Rima said, pointing at Shiki. "Would ditch me at the mall just to play video games back when we were in high school."

Shiki smirked at her when she brought up some old memories. "Aw don't be like that." He nudged her in the side with his elbow.

After a little more small talk, they finished their meals and ordered desserts. Once their table was cleared, there was an odd silence that filled their party.

"Mom…" the twins said simultaneously. "Shiki…"

"Yeah?"

They both turned to look at Shiki through their eyelashes. "A-are you our… dad?"

Shiki turned to look at Rima, trying to find any signs of approval on her face. Softly smiling, she looked at the twins and nodded.

"Yeah… I'm your dad," he said softly, a small smile creeping up on his face.

"R-really? That's so great! I can't believe it! We finally have a daddy~" Risa said happily, her hands clapped together.

"It's not great!" Shiro exclaimed. The three others at the table turned to look at him shocked. It seemed like Shiro liked Shiki so much… "It's not great… It's so COOL. Who knew our dad was gonna be so COOL! It's kind of a surprise that mom kept you a secret from us!"

Shiki leaned back in his seat and gave out a sigh of relief.

* * *

Once back at Ruka and Kain's house, he knelt down on his knees and gave Risa and Shiro a hug. "Night guys. I'll see you around."

"Y-you're not gonna stay with us?"

Rima looked at him too, anticipating his answer. If Shiki stayed the night with them, she probably wouldn't get any sleep. At all. And she was _really _tired right now.

Shiki shook his head, "I can't. Sorry. I have work tomorrow." He then saw the fear in the twins' eyes. "I'm not leaving you guys anymore though. I'm in your life now. Don't worry," he explained with a smile.

When the twins were finally done saying goodbye to him, they headed inside, leaving their parents out on the porch.

"Thanks for today," the blonde said with a smirk on her face. Today turned out a whole lot better than she imagined.

Stepping a little closer to her, Shiki nodded and smiled. "It went a lot better than we expected…" He stopped to think of what to say. "So what now?" He asked. He needed to know… Were they going to be an item now? Or were they just going to keep doing… this. Whatever 'this' was…

Rima shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know…" she replied honestly. "Can we… just be friends again? Then maybe in the future we can try… whatever."

To say he was disappointed was pure honesty. He was hoping that Rima would want to go... straight in. But if this is what she wanted, then he would respect her decision. Only time would tell where this relationship was headed.

"Okay." He managed to say. Looking at her, he couldn't help but sigh _again _as he admired her beauty. The way her blonde hair fell around her shoulders, how her pale skin glowed from the porch's light, her bright blue eye, and her soft pink lips… How he wanted to kiss her _so bad_… But if she just wanted to be friends for now, then he would follow her. So instead, he gave her a hug. An awkward hug.

From the corner of his eye, he was Risa and Shiro looking through the window disappointed. He smiled softly at them and let go of Rima. "See you tomorrow?"

* * *

_2 years later…  
(Shiki's POV)_

Three months after the day we told the twins that I was their dad, I asked Rima to be my girlfriend. She said no.

Two months after that day she rejected me, I asked her out again. She said no. Again.

Three more months later, I asked her out. At this point, I already knew she was going to say no but Risa and Shiro convinced me to go for it again. "After all, third time's a charm," they both said at the same time. And guess what? They were right. She said _yes. _

"_On one condition," she said after I tackled her lips with mine._

_"And what is that?"_

"_Marry me."_

So that wasn't exactly how I wanted to get engaged. I wanted to take her out and treat her like the princess she deserved to be treated. I wanted to get down on one knee and proclaim my love for her, and ask to her the spend the rest of her life with me.

But that way works too.

After five months of being engaged we got married. It was a big wedding. I'm not going to lie. Our parents were both in charge of the guest list, but other than the many people we didn't recognize, it was a great wedding.

We honeymooned in Hawaii. The first two weeks we were there, we had sex. A lot. I didn't know it was possible to do it so many times in so many different ways in so many different locations. You name a spot, we did it there. _That's what you call a honeymoon. _The third week in Hawaii, we had the twins come over and we turned it into a family vacation. It was fun. And by then, I really got used to them calling me 'dad.'

The month we got back from Hawaii… I guess it was inevitable. Rima found out she was pregnant. And I was determined to be with her every step of the way this time.

The next nine months were hard. Rima cursed at me all the time. Then when she went into labor, she cursed me for getting her pregnant and vowed never to sleep with me ever again. Well she lied, and slept with me right when we got home. She has got a lot in her... No pun intended.

Mahiro looked exactly like Rima. He was a wonderful baby boy. He rarely cried and he smiled and laughed often. Shiro was jealous at first, not being the only son anymore. But he slowly warmed up to Mahiro. Risa was the perfect big sister as she always helped out when she could.

So that leaves us to today…

We all live in my house now. Well, I guess you could call it 'our house.' When they moved in, my normally empty and lonely house became so warm and felt more like home.

Risa and Shiro are eight years old now. They transferred to a school here in Tokyo. They're still the same as when I first met them. Shiro kicks my butt when we play CoD and Risa _tried _to get me to bake a cake with her.. Shiro's starting to look like the splitting image of me. Risa's hair is down to her back now, and she still looks like me, but she is taking some of Rima's features. I… I don't even want to think about the boys that are going to be thinking of pursuing my baby girl in the future.

Mahiro is two months old. He's blonde, like Rima, with the same shade of blue eyes as mine. He's so cute, and I swear that I'll be by him every step of the way.

Rima… How do I even begin to explain Rima? She's still the same beautiful woman I fell in love with. She's still smart and witty. She can be a bitch sometimes, but hey, that's part of why we love her, right? She's a great mom. Sometimes she's impatient, but in the end, she can never say no to our kids. We're in love. I can't explain the feelings I get when he says my name… When we make love at night when the kids are asleep. _She's the best thing that's ever been mine._

I fell in love with my best friend. She's my everything. She's given me three beautiful kids and I couldn't ask for more than all the love she showers me with.

I'm a lot different from the Shiki I was in high school. And I'd like to believe that I've changed for the best. Who knew, huh?

Well, I guess it's time to wrap it up here.

And that's when we lived _Happily Ever After…_

_**The End**_

* * *

**Phew! It's over, you guys!**

**I want to say thank you to everyone.**

**Thank you for reading. I'm glad I got to share something like this with you guys.**

**I know I'm not the best updater. And I most definitely was not the best writer when I started this.**

**I'm a bit embarrassed to reread a bunch of the previous chapters, but I'd like to think that my writing has improved since then.**

**I really like how and where I ended this story. So I hope you like it too!**

**I don't know if I'll keep writing fan fiction. I mean, I've grown up a lot.**

**I still love anime and manga but you know…**

**We'll see where the future takes us.. (:**

**Thank you again for reading and reviewing~**

**I love you guys! **


End file.
